


Crazy in Love

by Hiiragay



Category: Free!
Genre: Angry Sex, Apologies sex, Barely Mentioned!Rei, Barely mentioned!Makoto, Bottom!Haru, Explicit Sexual Content, Haru begs, Haru is slutty, Implied Mpreg, Jealous sex, M/M, Makoto Tachibana - Freeform, Mamakoto in action, Masturbating, Matsuoka Hikaru (OMC), Matsuoka Ritsu (OFC), Maybe SFW, Merman!Haru, Mpreg, NSFW, Other kinks, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top!Rin, Vampire Lord!Rin, Wolf Boy!Sousuke, Wolfboy!Rin, Yamazaki Keiji (OMC), Yamazaki Rumi (OMC), all the way, and Nagisa, attractive!Haru, catboy!haru, changing room kink, cop!Rin, different types of sex, haruka nanase is oblivious as f, headcanons, lel, mentions of it, merman kink, police kink, that's all, top!Sousuke, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just multiple chapters of Rinharu, there are some SouHaruRin in here, but the majority is Rinharu. SouMako and Reigisa mentioned. Smut all of them are smut with plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy it. Don't worry, their probably be some SFW works here too. Also OCs in here. Heheh

            Haru pants through the pillow as his tied hands were struggling to break from their bonds. But, his boyfriend didn’t let him. Rin’s being mean today and harsh. He didn’t even bother to properly prep him first. Haru _did_ have a dildo up his ass, but that didn’t mean he was ready for these activities.

 

Haru bucked his hips as Rin continued to ram into him full force. He could practically feel his once puckered hole stretch each second. He panted and squirmed as Rin continued to rode his organism on him.

 

“You like that, Haru?” Rin whispered to his ear, making the freestyle swimmer blush a dark red “Yeah, you do. Dirty slut, you always have that dildo up your ass. Why? Because _I_ put it there. So if you still want to keep it in. Don’t disobey me” he growled lowly and continued to thrust into the tight hole of his lover.

 

            Haru nodded and chewed his bottom lip. Rin’s far from being done, he knows that. But, Haru can’t help but _enjoy_ this. He loves how Rin’s rough on him not even bothering to put lube on, but instead Haru’s come all over him. His cock twitch for not getting any attention at all, Haru whimpered but cried out Rin’s name when Rin slammed against his prostate.

 

Rin’s face was dangerously close to his face, his eyes dark with hunger and his grip tightened. His shark teeth were showing from his mouth as he continued to hit the same spot again and again.

 

            He ignored his cries and continued to thrust in his little toy. Haru bucked his hips again, thighs rubbing against Rin,. He continued to thrust until Haru started begging in a hush voice.

 

“R-rin” he begged “P-please, I need to come” he said a shudder went through his whole body when Rin stopped fucking him.

  
“You need to what, little slut?” Rin asks, as he slipped out and hover over the still tied up Haruka.

 

“I-I need t-to come. P-please” Haru begged “I’m sorry for disobeying you, Master”

 

Rin smirked and released the cock ring from Haru and started stroking the aching member. He continued to stroke it gently, until Haru screamed, his face flushed red and his news bucked when white hot cum shot out from his member. Rin watched unimpressed at Haru while the substance drained out from his lover. Haru panted as he had reached high orgasms before. He stared at Rin who stared back at him.

 

Rin started to move forward and untied Haru’s hands from the bed. But, when Haru tried to get up, Rin pushed him back down. Haru felt Rin slipped back in, but this time Rin leaned down and helped Haru straddle his hips from above. Haru couldn’t help but blush and get himself ready for the third round. His face was flushed and his hair was pointing everywhere. His thighs were still shuddering after the high release of orgasms.

 

“Now, my pet” Rin said as he sit up and let their bodies pressed together. So close, Haru thought as he felt Rin’s lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and kissed Rin back. They stayed for about a minute and a half before breaking apart. And Rin slipping one finger in his tunnel, regular Haru would complain and demand for Rin to stop it. But, slutty Haru loved the feeling of an extra visitor. He moaned and Rin nosed the nape of his neck and down to his collarbone. Feeling the shark-teeth sink in, he gasped audibly and felt the finger in moving around. Stretching him slowly in the inside, not like Rin’s cock is already tearing him open. Noooooo, Rin just had to make sure he can’t close back again.

 

            After fingering him, Rin pulled out his finger and traced his the crack in between his cheeks and all the way down to where his dick was occupying.

 

“You just have to ride me like the good little boy you are. Yeah?” Rin said, sinking his teeth in to the freestyle swimmer’s collarbone. The said swimmer gasped and pulled on his hair. Rin continued sucking and biting while his hands went to Haru’s nipples and he started pinching them. Haruka can’t help but feel flustered by all of this. His lover is using his body like a toy of some sort. His favorite toy. Once the teasing was finished. He settled back down to let Haru’s aching hard member slapped onto his stomach. The dark shade of red in Rin’s eyes made shivers run down his spine as he tried moving. The rough hands on his hips tightened and an animalistic growl came from his lover underneath. He still felt the hard dick inside of him, but he refused to move. His sore and if he could see himself in a mirror, he’ll see his supposed to be small puckered entrance (Rin explained what he say underneath. Haru never felt so embarrassed) became a massive hole that had been torn by Rin himself.

 

            Haru moved slowly, and then he picked up the pace a little bit. It was in a normal speed, but Rin slapped his sore ass again, making him whimpered in pain.

 

“Move _faster,_ slut!” Rin ordered and Haru obeyed. Of course, being the obedient little slut he is.

 

            Rin was being mean today, barking orders, fucking him senseless, and teasing him. Maybe something had happened at work? Of course, Sousuke would tell him something that makes him so pissed off. Even with their mutual understanding during the Saba-game, he still likes to piss Rin off into thinking that Haru had been hanging out with Makoto a lot. And that’s because Sousuke wanted Makoto to hang out with him again.

 

Haru moved faster at a fast and desperate pace as if his life is on the line and that the only way to save it is for Rin to come.

 

Rin smirked shark-like and his half-lidded lust filled cloud eyes stared as Haru rode him like he needs to please his master. His master asked him to do this and he’s not allowed to disobey him.

 

            Haru continued to ride him until he started panting harshly and his paces became slower. Rin knew he was about to come, but that doesn’t mean he could just slow down. The grip on Haruka’s hips tightened and Rin started shoving the hips down and controlled Haru’s body to fuck him senseless, he wants Haru to just understand that…

 

Rin hates sharing his favorite toy.

 

Haru screamed Rin’s name as his come splattered all over Rin’s toned body. Rin took this as his cue to come inside his lover. Haru felt the white hot seeds painting his insides. Rin leaned against his lover who slumped against him as he pulled out. Rin replaced his cock with a butt-plug, in which Haru let slid in.

 

“You know why I did this, right?” Rin’s voice was soft, not harsh and full of lust like before, but more concern and soft.

 

“That you’re a sexually frustrated guy who takes it out on his boyfriend. Or the sexually frustrated guy that’s jealous just because his boyfriend was hanging out with his best friend?” Haru answered, his usual monotone and nonchalant voice.

 

Rin chuckled and smiled, he patted Haru’s ass and help laid his lover on the bed.

  
“Good night, my pet” Rin said, kissing the nape of Haru’s neck before snuggling up behind him.

 

“Good night, Matsuoka” Haruka answered, and Rin couldn’t help but smiled.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for next chapter of Rinharu NSFW! Rin forgot his jacket at Haru's. You know how it goes ;)  
> Side note: This is for Rinharu NSFW


End file.
